103015 - Feeling Complicated
abradantCombatant AC began trolling aphasicCommerce AC at 20:39 -- 20:39 AC: ay tealy how u do_n? 20:40 AC: «Ah.. yes.» 20:40 AC: «Sorry about my abrupt disappearence last time.» 20:41 AC: _t's cool _ understand ex_st_ng can be pretty embarass_ng somet_mes 20:41 AC: and you just had to 20:41 AC: not do that 20:41 AC: «Yes, that's kkokrekkt.» 20:42 AC: «Ekksisting was just too much to handle at that point in time.» 20:42 AC: «In fakkt right now not ekksisting is also kkwite the challange.» 20:43 AC: _t seems _t. 20:43 AC: somet_mes you've just gotta take a moment, _ f_gure. 20:43 AC: take a moment and stop sobb_ng and start ex_st_ng aga_n. 20:45 AC: «To be honest, I don't understand why that in partikkular is what you're using as your running gag.» 20:46 AC: _unno you seem l_ke a person that'd cry a lot and _ can't stop g_ggl_ng over _t 20:46 AC: «You'd be mistakken, akktually.» 20:47 AC: «I mean, not that you'd believe me.» 20:47 AC: you m_ght be pretty persuas_ve 20:47 AC: _ m_ght bel_eve you 20:48 AC: «Persusasive, hmm?» 20:48 AC: yeah set me stra_ght xoxo 20:49 AC: «I ran a business, and I'm an artist.» 20:50 AC: «I don't usually have the time to kkry.» 20:50 AC: «What happened during our last kkonversation was an eksception.» 20:51 AC: _'m sorry boo d_d _ bully you too hard 20:53 AC: «No, it was the..» 20:54 AC: «Hrmn.» 20:55 AC: c'mon, use your words 20:59 AC: «I'm lookking for them as we speakk.» 20:59 AC: crack open that dusty tome of "how to talk to trolls" and p_ck a few at random 20:59 AC: _ know _t's hard but _ bel_eve _n you 21:00 AC: «I thought the only instrukktions that bookk provided was "Thinkkk of what you want to say." and "Say it."» 21:02 AC: and you can't even do that r_ght 21:03 AC: you probably need that book more than anyone else tbh 21:03 AC: «Yes, surely I am a failure for trollkkkind.» 21:04 AC: _t's cool you're st_ll cute 21:05 AC: «Yes there it is. The kkomplimenting.» 21:05 AC: do compl_ments make you emot_onal 21:09 AC: «Being kkkomplimented makkes me feel emotionally safe.» 21:09 AC: «Being insulted while in that state kkonfused me» 21:10 AC: «And your insistence on the (false) fakkt that I was kkkrying did not help the kkase.» 21:10 AC: you really took your t_me _n f_gur_ng that one out 21:12 AC: _'m pretty surpr_sed. _ mean, everyone knows safety comes f_rst. 21:12 AC: so _t makes sense _'d have to call your blubber_ng ass cute. get you _n that safe m_ndset. 21:18 AC: «Do you honestly thinkk that, though?» 21:18 AC: do _ honestly th_nk you're cute? 21:18 AC: «Yes. Do you?» 21:19 AC: _unno send more cute self_es xoxo 21:20 AC: «... So, that is a yes, then?» 21:21 AC: _ need to conf_rm 21:24 AC: «I only needed one pikkture of you to be sure of what I thinkk.» 21:25 AC: what do you th_nk 21:25 AC: «Would you likke me to be honest?» 21:26 AC: do you th_nk _ want you to l_e to my face 21:26 AC: «We are not talkking face to face, therefor that kkkwestion is irrelevant.» 21:26 AC: _t's the pr_nc_ple of the th_ng 21:26 AC: be honest w_th my bby xoxo 21:27 AC: «You are.. Rather attrakkktive.» 21:28 AC: awwww sh_t tealy has the hots 21:29 AC: «I wouldn't say that is the truth.» 21:29 AC: would you call _t a l_e e_ther 21:30 AC: «A kkrush, maybe, yes. But "the hots" is a bit much.» 21:30 AC: awwwwww sh_t tealy confessed her crush 21:30 AC: oh my god th_s _s a b_g moment 21:30 AC: «... For whom?» 21:31 AC: for me 21:31 AC: «Ah.» 21:31 AC: «Kkongratulations, then. Or something.» 21:31 AC: gett_ng the _ns_de scoop on your deepest quadrant feel_ngs _s huge 21:31 AC: are you gonna cry aga_n 21:32 AC: «I didn't plan on it, no.» 21:33 AC: aw :c 21:34 AC: «And what do you mean "again."» 21:35 AC: are you gonna get teary-eyed aga_n then send pouty self_es 21:36 AC: «There, that's more akkurate. Thankkk you.» 21:37 AC: «And hopefully not.» 21:39 AC: aw 21:39 AC: you're break_ng my heart 21:39 AC: «I'm not kkompletely sure if this isn't what you want me to do.» 21:40 AC: you th_nk _ want you to break my poor vascular pump 21:41 AC: savage 21:41 AC: «Well, I did sort of promise not to kkkill you.» 21:41 AC: «So no.» 21:42 AC: you're hold_ng to that prom_se? 21:43 AC: «Unless it is necessary to breakkk it, yes.» 21:44 AC: lorrea was r_ght, you are a b_g sweet_e. 21:46 AC: «... Thankks.» 21:47 AC: too sweet to k_ll her crush. no problem. 21:50 AC: «You are.. » 21:50 AC: «Ekkshausting.» 21:51 AC: aww. do you need a break for a l_ttle wh_le? 21:52 AC: «I need a breakk from ekksisting.» 21:53 AC: poor th_ng. 21:53 AC: you can take a l_ttle break. _'ll be here. 22:13 AC: dawg d_d you take an actual break. 22:14 AC: «.. Well, yes.» 22:14 AC: «Obviously.» 22:15 AC: wow. 22:15 AC: you're k_nd of adorably we_rd. 22:17 AC: «A» 22:17 AC: «Ah.» 22:20 AC: «I am very kkonflikkkted about you.» 22:22 AC: you want a longer break so you can get over th_s deep _nternal confl_ct 22:23 AC: «I don't believe a breakkk will help in this kkase.» 22:24 AC: aww, you want me to st_ck around. 22:24 AC: «Yes.» 22:24 AC: «In fakkt, maybe you kkkan even help me figure this out.» 22:25 AC: really. 22:25 AC: you th_nk so? 22:26 AC: «I did tell you that I might have a kkkrush on you.» 22:27 AC: «However the nature of the kkrush is more... Kkkkomplikkkated.» 22:27 AC: _'ll leave you to f_gure that one out bby. _'ve gotta keep play_ng you. -- abradantCombatant AC gave up trolling aphasicCommerce AC at 22:28 -- Category:Liskar Category:Carayx